Growing Up
by spazticXlove
Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Bella are all sisters, and the sexiest, hottest girls on campus. The Cullen Boys Emmett, Jasper and Edward are the Greek Gods of Forks High. Watch them get together, break up and the o-so-sweet make up. but the worst of all, growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Alice, Rosalie and Bella A

Alice, Rosalie and Bella A.K.A. Al, Rosie and Belle, the sexiest, hottest girls on campus. Guys literally bowed down at their feet. Emmett, Jasper and Edward. The Greek gods of Forks High. What happens when they hook up? And after that, grow up? ALL HUMANN!! (:

**Bella POV**:

"Alice! Hurry up! Do you honestly want to be late on the first day of _senior_ year?!" I shouted to my short brunette sister.

"I'm coming! Where's Rosie?" Al shouted back at me while putting on a pair of white wedges to go with her pink and brown dress and brown jacket as I headed out the door wearing a simple pair of seven jeans, brown tee and a blue juicy jacket.

"She's already in the car, where you _should_ be!" I shouted from outside.

"Sorry, I had a fashion emergency, let me tell 'ya it was _not_ pretty! I had this on with a _green_ belt! WHAT was I thinking?!" Al replied as she got in the back of the car.

Rosie, my beautiful blonde sister wore a denim mini skirt and a tight red tee with black strappy heels. As she started the car she said "oh look, it's the _Cullen_ car." In a nasty tone as a silver Volvo passed by. _Someone_ didn't get enough sleep last night.

The three Cullen boys were guys that were… normal, so obviously not good enough for us. Our standards are set _high_.

We pulled up into Forks High. Our palace; and the princesses had just gotten home.

"Welcome, ladies, to another year full of lower classmen, prom, graduation, prom and _fun_! Did I mention _prom_?" Al said ecstatically.

Just then the Cullen car parked next to us as we were getting out of the car. Except, these weren't the same Cullen's from last year. No, these were some sort of mix of Greek god, Brad Pitt, and HOTTIE put all into a dee-lish smoothie. M-mmm. Obviously someone/something made them hot over the summer!

Edward was evidently the hottest with messy chestnut hair and a sort of boy-ish look to him. Jasper looked fine, too, with darker hair. Emmett was obviously the strongest of the bunch with muscles bulging out of his shirt.

We all gaped at them shamelessly, until Rosie said "I call Emmett," and ran to go greet him and be as flirtatious as possible. Al said "Jasper. Is. MINE," and followed Rosie. I ran after them to go greet Edward and pray I wouldn't fall flat on my face while getting lost in his beautiful green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Edward POV)

**Chapter 2: **(Edward POV)

We got inside from the rainy, fall morning and somehow Rosalie's charm got Emmett to carry her bridal style into the school so she didn't ruin her new shoes. She gave him a light peck on the cheek as a gesture of thanks and his grin was as big as that scary smiling purple and pink cat from Alice and Wonderland.

Jasper came in hand-in-hand with Alice while laughing as they shook their hair to get most of the rain out. They were both smiling as big as Emmett and laughing just as hard at something that Jasper must have said.

Bella and I were the last of us to come in and I couldn't stop staring at her and her perfect face, features, voice, eyes and… just everything. We, also, couldn't stop talking as much as I couldn't stop staring. We talked non-stop but regretfully had to go get our class schedule. It took us all about 5 seconds to get our schedules and reunite. **Idk how high schoolers get their schedules for school, so this is how I'm doing it. ** We all compared schedules and we found that Bella and I had biology together. But once I talked to Ms. Cope, we would have more than biology together. Heh heh heh. All of a sudden, a tall tan guy appeared out of no where and hugged Bella and I felt myself start to tense up. Of course it would make sense that a beauty like her would have a boyfriend.

"Hey, how are you? Long time no see." He said and grinned.

"Haha," she laughed her musical laugh. Boy, I was falling for one of the princesses of the school. And _hard_. "Yeah I know, I'm good. How's Michelle been? I haven't seen her in forever, where'd you hide her? I think she should be able to get free from her chains _someday_."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"JACOB! How _are_ you?! OMG! I've missed you! How's Michelle?!" Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" A short, beautiful girl with very expensive looking clothing including true religion jeans, Chanel black pumps and a rosy pink Chinese silk robe with slightly waved hair. As Jacob snaked his hand around her waist, I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. This wasn't Bella's boyfriend.

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen. And there are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." I said as I grabbed Bella's hand for reasons I didn't even know. It just felt right. Even though we had known each other since preschool, we never really had clicked. I used to think she was kind of snobby, and she probably thought I was just too normal for her.

"Hey, I'm Michelle, Jacob's girlfriend." She said and beamed as she said the words 'Jacob' and 'girlfriend'. "It's been so long since I've seen you guys Al, Rosie and Bells! Haha, Jacob doesn't want to share me I guess." She added and planted a short, but sweet kiss on his lips. We all laughed and the bell rang. We went to our homeroom classes where I had 'luckily' Emmett _and _Jasper in it. Oh and Michelle, too.

We snagged some seats in the back and Emmett said to me and Jasper; "is it just me, or is Rosie the hottest thing you have ever seen in the world? I mean, her perfect hair and _everything_, I can't believe how much she's changed. All three must have gone to "nice camp" over the summer. Seriously, she's just so perfect."

"Correction, Al is _the_ most beautiful thing on this planet earth. She has the perfect features and everything to match her amazing personality." Jasper whispered excitedly as our history teacher, Mrs. Rodgers, droned on about how 'fun' our year would be.

"You guys both have it wrong, Bells is positively and absolutely perfect with a laugh that sounds like a chorus of angels and her perfect face. And her _mind_ is so remarkable. It is such a mystery to me I can not even explain." I gushed. I didn't know why, but I tended to speak my mind and only my mind with my brothers.

"I know how you feel, Edward, it's the same for me with Al." Jasper whispered.

"Me too, me too." Emmett agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (Bella POV)

**Chapter 3:** (Bella POV)

I knew that once Edward and I separated I would feel empty. This guy seemed to be like my Prince Charming. Minus the toad part, but I wouldn't mind kissing him…

I was comparing schedules with Al, Rose, Jake and Michelle as usual and we found that Jake, Rose, Al and I all had the same homeroom. I was disappointed to find that Edward and I had only one class together though. Biology. But that would be changed after I talked to a certain school secretary. Heh heh heh.

(Jake POV)

Wow Michelle was looking fine today! Okay, well she always does… but especially today while singing in my car on our first day as seniors at Forks High. Yes. Another year with me, Michelle, Bella, Rose and Alice. I hoped they picked up some guys though… It gets just a _tad_ uncomfortable when in the halls I hear "player" and "he's going out with _four_ girls?! And 3 of them are sisters?! How do they NOT notice?!" Whatever. I had Michelle and she was all I needed.

When we got to the school, we both sighed and I pulled her into a passionate kiss. We reluctantly let go of our embrace to actually get out of the car and to get in the building.

As we got out of my car I saw the three Swan sisters. With the Cullens. "Hm… they never showed interest in them 'till now." I whispered to Michelle.

She giggled a laugh I basically lived for and said "Well look at them their hot now." And then added "but I don't think anyone could be quite as hot as you."

I chuckled and said "race you to them! Loser treats to dinner on Friday!" and sprinted towards their direction.

She shouted "NOT FAIR!" in my direction and chased after me.

(Edward POV)

In biology, I saved a seat for Bella. Lauren Mallory-a nerdy girl who thinks she's 'all that and more' and has had the biggest crush on me since 1st grade- came up to me and sat in my, I mean Bella's, seat.

"Aw that was _so_ sweet of you to save me a seat Eddie!" she said in a disgusting-what-was-meant-to-be-seductive-voice.

"No that seat isn't for you, now if you'd get out of it I'd greatly appreciate it." I was mad at her. One for calling me Eddie. How much I hated when people called me that, I don't even know. And two, she freakin' took Bella's seat! That was infuriating.

At that moment Bella walked in and waved at me. She sat down at an empty table and this really ugly kid named Mike Newton, also a nerd who worshipped at my feet because I was apparently "cool", sat next to her. Ha. It would bee easy to get that seat for myself.

I walked up to Mike's seat and said "Hey Mike, you know that hot chick Lauren?"

"Why do you like her?" he asked me. Most likely thinking of some way to get her to want him.

"Um… sure. Anyways why don't you go and sit with her? I hear she likes you." I said giving him a playful punch.

And at the exact moment Mike looked at her, Lauren waved at me but Mike thought it was directed to him.

"Okay it's worth a shot. She has a nice butt doncha think?" Ew. One thing about Mike, he has the most perverted mind. Ever.

"Uh… sure. Now go, boy, go!"

And off the King of Being Gullible and Perverted left.

I sat in the seat Mike left next to Bella and looked over at her.

(Bella POV)

Wow. How Edward had gotten Mike to like _Lauren Mallory_ in about 2 minutes, I'll never know. But now Edward was sitting next to me and I was happy as a clam.

"So… weather here has been interesting…" He said. I burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" He asked innocently.

"Well you come over here, all the way across the room, to get Mike to like Lauren Mallory so you could sit in his seat. All just to sit next to me and all you can talk about is the weather?! I think that's hilarious!" I laughed and then he eventually joined in.

After we were calm he asked "So Mike and Lauren. Good or bad couple?"

"Hm… they're both: ugly, gross and just plain weird so their compatible. I say their good." I answered him. "What about you?"

"Better than one of them with someone else." He shuddered.

I laughed. Wow, he was cute, sweet and funny. He really could be my Prince Charming.

Rose POV)

Emmett was purely amazing. He totally knew how to treat a girl and then he could be a total guy but still amazing. He was HOT, funny and BUFF! I'm serious; it looked like he took steroids or something…

(Mike POV)

Dang. Lauren was hot. Ha. I stole Edward's girl. Edward Cullen's girl. I stole her! I, Mike Nerd Newton, stole hot Edward Cullen's girl! Wait… did I just think Edward was hot…? Am I…? NO it can't be! Well… it would make sense on why I have that life size get up of Edward. Oh geez. What am I going to tell mommy and daddy??

(Emmett POV)

Rosalie was the prettiest girl on the planet earth. And she let me carry her in. I can't believe it. She is SO dang HOT!!

**A/N: Yep. So you found out Mikes gay! SORRY it's been **_**FOREVER**_** since I've updated but I have more ideas though and so I'll update as soon as I CAN. **


End file.
